Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven/ridden/controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Table * * - Vehicle has been altered since their last appearance in the HD era. * ** - Vehicle has been altered since their last appearance in the 3D era. * *** - Vehicle has been altered since their last appearence in the 2D Era. * NG - Vehicle is only available in the enhanced (XBOX ONE/PS4/PC) version of the game. * ON - Vehicle is only available in the online (GTA Online) part of the game. * SP - Vehicle is only available in Story Mode (Single Player). * DLC - Vehicle has to be downloaded and installed, it is not part of the original standard game. * RET - Vehicle is a convertible (Cabriolet, Cabrio, Soft Top, Drop Top) with a mechanically retractable roof which can be operated by holding Right on the D-Pad on both the Xbox 360 and PS3.. Notes * The Atomic Blimp appears as a bonus vehicle in single player for those who preordered or bought an early copy of the game. *The Annis Elegy RH8 appears as a bonus vehicle if signed up at the Rockstar Social Club. *The Nagasaki Carbon RS, the Vapid Hotknife, and the Hijak Khamelion also appear in the game, but are only available to those who own the Collector's Edition. *The Pegassi Speeder, the Canis Kalahari, the Bravado Paradise, and the BF Bifta were added with the free Beach Bum DLC released on the 19th of November, 2013. *The Albany Roosevelt was added with the free Valentine's Day Massacre Special DLC released on the 14th of February, 2014. It was only available for a limited time on GTA online. *The Buckingham Vestra, the Dinka Jester, the Albany Alpha, and the Grotti Turismo R were added with The Business Update DLC released on the 4th of March, 2014. *The Dinka Thrust, the Enus Huntley S, the Dewbauchee Massacro, and the Pegassi Zentorno were added with the free High Life DLC released on the 13th of May, 2014. *The Benefactor Dubsta 6x6, Benefactor Glendale, Vulcar Warrener, Benefactor Panto, Declasse Rhapsody, Vapid Blade, and the Lampadati Pigalle were added with the free I'm Not a Hipster Update DLC released on the 17th of June, 2014 *The Vapid Liberator and the Western Sovereign were added with the free Independence Day Special DLC released on the 1st of July, 2014. It was only available for a limited time on GTA Online. Unless bought before the update, it is now singleplayer-exclusive. *The Western Besra, the Buckingham Miljet, the Buckingham Swift, and the Invetero Coquette Classic were added with the free San Andreas Flight School Update DLC released on the 19th of August, 2014. * The Shitzu Hakuchou, the LCC Innovation and the Lampadati Furore GT were added with the free The Last Team Standing Update DLC released on the 2nd of October, 2014. *The Imponte Dukes, the Dodo, a better performing Xero Blimp and various other vehicles are given to the player in the next-gen version of the game if the player has played the Prologue in the old-gen version. Trivia *Semi-trailers can be towed for the first time since GTA San Andreas. Variants of trailers include box trailers, tanker trailers, flatbed trailers, and car transporter trailers. Some civilian pick-up trucks can now tow smaller trailers as well, such as functional boat trailers and portable generators. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle. This feature was first seen in GTA San Andreas, where each car model had a set license plate. This time, the plate on each individual car is randomized. *Though the numbers are few, the unit numbers on the roofs of police cars are randomized, ranging from 01 to 99. *The numbers on planes are also randomized, ranging from 001 to 999. *There is a subway/tram system that runs through Los Santos, with 11 stations located in the city (one under construction). This is a public transport system which carries passengers including players. The Tram is the equivalent to GTA IV's extensive train system and allows the player to reach almost all parts of Los Santos. It cannot be driven by the player, however. *There is also a railroad line that runs through Los Santos and Blaine County. However, the trains that run on the line cannot carry passengers (except on the roofs of railcars) and is almost unstoppable. The train can be seen with different railcars attached, such as tankers, box cars and flatbeds. Like the Tram, None of these trains can be operated by the player except in one mission. *There is a Blimp in the game which can be seen floating around Los Santos. This blimp is called the Atomic Blimp and is given to players who preordered the game. The player can call for the blimp to be dropped off at a nearby point and can then fly the Blimp around the map. It only spawns at the Vinewood Racetrack and Los Santos International Airport. *If a vehicle the player is driving has any sort of damage, from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels, quickly switching to another character and then back will result in almost all damage being repaired, with the exception of the windows being shattered and some minor body deformity. This glitch will not work if the player is on a mission and thus cannot switch characters. *Almost all the vehicles in singleplayer can be found in GTA Online; however, some, like the Cargobob, only begin to spawn when the player reaches a certain level/rank. Other vehicles can only be found in certain places: for instance, the Lazer is only located at Fort Zancudo. *Grand Theft Auto V has the largest number of vehicles in a GTA game, as well as the most selection, with 217 before DLC content, beating San Andreas, with 200. With DLC contents there are 27 extra including updates, Social Club add ons & GTA V Editions add ons, making 244 vehicles in total. *The Oracle and Cavalcade return from GTA IV with second generations. The Buffalo also returns from The Ballad of Gay Tony with a second generation. The only vehicle to have this feature while debuting in GTA V is the Baller, with a first and second generation. Contrary to popular belief, the Turismo R is counted as a separate vehicle from the Turismo. *A rare chase glitch happens where all NPC vehicles turn yellow. This can be seen rarely in Predator and will always happen in Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli. *The protagonist's facial expression will change depending on how fast the player is driving a land vehicle. References Navigation de:Fahrzeuge (V) es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Véhicules dans GTA V hu:Járművek a GTA V-ben no:Kjøretøy i GTA V pt:Veículos no GTA V ru:Транспорт в GTA V Category:Vehicles can be found here. Category:GTA V